The Decade Edward Doesn't Like to Talk About
by CapitalJD
Summary: How Edward decided to go back to the life of animal drinking with Carlisle and Esme after he's done killing humans/bad people. Please read and review. Disclamer:I don't own the main idea or the charters, Stephenie Meyer does.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was striding down a dim street, illuminated by electric lamps, snow drifting down from the sky, I pursued a human male. This man had done horrific things; these are the only people I hunt.

The man I am stalking is stalking a lady. A tiny brunette, her hair tied back in a bun, her long violet coloured skirt stirring the freshly fallen snow around it, a brown shawl wrapped snugly around her shoulders, by her features I would have to say she was about my physical age, seventeen.

This man's mind is full of appalling and sickening thoughts. Hearing people's thoughts helps me find suitable kills.

_Why is this man following me?_The woman thought in a frightened tone.__

_Ha, this is going perfectly, I'll get her in the dark alley up there. _The man mused. He was getting close; I should act now before the woman will notice me grab him. I swiftly darted up to the man and pull him in to the alley that was on our right.

I had my hand around the man mouth so he could not scream. I sank my razor sharp teeth into his tender, warm neck, his blood was deliciously sweet, and was delightfully warm; I felt it run down my throat and fill my stomach.

Ahh, human blood, so much better than animal blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The reason I used to consume animal blood was because of my creator, Carlisle. He does not like the fact of taking someone's life away he disagrees with it so much that, he is now a doctor, for centuries of practiced he's grown accustomed to the smell of human blood. I am a bit jealous of him. But the people I hunt are barely 'human' and they don't really have a life either…

I'm still a monster… sigh.

Carlisle's Work is how he found me fifteen years ago in a hospital.

It was 1918, in Chicago I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. My mother, Elizabeth with her dying breath asked Carlisle to do everything in his power to keep me from dying. That's what convinced Carlisle to change me, I was never angry with Carlisle for changing me, he fulfilled my mother's dying wish…

To become immortal it hurts exceedingly like your entire body is engulfed in flames, the venom slowly moves though all your veins, but compared to what Carlisle had to do, that was nothing.

The lifeless body was slung over my shoulder as I entered the forest with great speed. The place I live is in the forest; it's where I burn the bodies so no evidence is left behind. I let go of the body it fell onto the cold, white ground, I placed some tree branches into a pile, then removed a match out of the pocket of my long grey coat, lit it and threw it in to the pile of the wood, it erupted in a large flame, then threw the body on top of it. I laid back in the snow and I watch the red, yellow and orange of the fire dance against the black hue of the trees and the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The fire had gone out by the time the sun slowly came up, turning the horizon pink, and yellow. I felt the heat of the suns rays poke though the trees and reach my pale skin, I saw the rainbows I cast on the trees, I hated sunny days I couldn't go out in public, no human could know about us, that's one of the rules.

I look at the pile of ash and sighed, I was bored with this town, I look towards the direction it was in and listened to the town, the kids were leaving for school, the men were leaving for work and the wives wishing them a good day.

I scattered the ash around the trees and shrubbery so if any human where to past though they wouldn't see a big pile of ashes. I sprinted through the forest running for hours. I finally came to another town.

I stayed near the forest edge, making sure I was not seen, listening to the town. The men are at work, in the bank or their own shops, and the kids in school, the woman, knitting, cooking, and socializing about the latest gossip…

"_The son of the bank owner has a thing for Mrs. and Mr. Hale's daughter."_

"_Rosalie. Of course, she is so gorgeous."_

"_And spoiled." _Two women bantered, they were jealous of this Rosaile.

"_Did you hear there's a new doctor in town, he's quite handsome and rich, and he has a wife of course."_

The whole town thoughts were consumed around theses two stories. I block out them out.

I looked to see what town I was in… 'Rochester, New York'. I have never been here, so I decide to stay.

I went deeper into the forest waiting for the sun to go down. I lay down in a clearing, the evergreens were barely coated with a thin layer of snow, I closed my eyes and listened to birds singings, imaging a lovely piano melody combine with their song. Carlisle purchased a black grand piano of me and I miss it, I love all kinds of music and it has always come so effortlessly to me. I lay there, humming along with the birds until they quieted for the night, I stood up and brushed the snow of myself and dashed ran into the town, I wasn't actually that hungry but I figure I should try to find some Villainous humans, that way I will have my meals planed out for the next several weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I sit down on a green painted bench, facing a little walking park. I looked up at the clear night sky. Then I smelt something delicious, I looked around for the aroma, where was it coming from? A woman, the smell is coming from her, she was limping, I listened to her thoughts… they were jumbled with fear. I worried for this human girl, I knew it was probably not a good idea to go near her, but I had to help her… Getting off the green bench I stop the oxygen flow threw my lungs and jog over to her , looking down at her long light blue skirt, I could see the blood stained on it; good thing I just ate…

"May I help you, you look a little lost and hurt."

She to looks down at the bottom of her skirt, my throat slightly burned. "I think I should take you to a hospital." I suggest. Her thoughts are thankful, but she didn't really want to go to the hospital, but in a quite voice she replied.

"Yes, please thank you,"

She was afraid she would have to tell them what happened to her leg; I placed my arm around her waist, grateful that the brown shawl wrapped around her shoulders was long and thick so she couldn't feel how cold my skin was. Listening to her thoughts, I found out all I need to know… She was a bit late; she had gotten held back after school attention to her lessons. She would cut though some people yards, she made it though two yards, than at the third, there was a dog, she tried running, but in the shoes she was wearing made her stumbled a lot, she fell when the dog caught her ankle, then it bit her thigh, then she heard someone call Bailey and the dog ran away, she was hopping that no one would notice her trespassing. She got up from the cold ground of that persons yard and limped to the streets not wanting to go though peoples yards anymore. That when I noticed her.

I helped the girl walk slowly toward the hospital; I guessed it was only a couple of streets away, her thoughts were woozy, she was losing too much blood. I had enough oxygen in my lungs to ask her if I could carry her so we could get to the hospital faster, but then I would be covered in blood, I didn't like that idea, but I did not want her dying so I asked her.

"Do you mind if I carry you the rest of the way."

"Okay sure." She mumbled. I picked up the light fragile girl walked a faster than I should have, but no one was around.

We were at the hospital in a matter of seconds and with the last of my air that was in my lungs I called out.

"We need some help." I hoping I wouldn't have to explain what happened, we were not a friendly sight; I covered in blood, her almost unconscious in my arms.

_Edward!_ Someone thought my name in Surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Edward?" the voice repeated out load this time.

I suddenly realized that is was Carlisle. I gave him a look which meant take this woman, before I kill her. Carlisle quickly took her from me, I wanted to sigh in relief, but I was still covered in her blood. The reception lady looked at me frightened, (I could only imagine what my expression looked like.)

Carlisle returned. "Follow me." he ordered in a warm tone, I obeyed him; we walked through the white hospital hallways, turned left and through a door that read Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He threw me a new set of clothes and I put the on at once. He left for a second to dispose of the bloody clothes. I took a deep breath of the clean unscented air and sat down in a wooden chair behind a big mahogany coloured desk. I closed my eyes; I was quite hungry, my throat burned. I opened my eyes when I felt control of myself. He's golden eyes were soft when he looked at me.

"Hello." I said.

He chuckled and replied. "Wow that must have been hard for you."

Yes, but I didn't take a breath once.

"I'm proud of you, carrying her in here and not taking her life, when I was young I could have never done that."

I smiled and a replied. "I only kill people who are unscrupulous." He nodded his head.

"What have you been up to lately?" He asked as he glanced down at a ring on his finger thinking of… Esme... she had thrown her self of the cliff. Due to the death of her baby, she felt she had no one else to live for.

Carlisle had first met Esme when she fallen out of a tree and broke her leg, she was sixteen, I remember him coming home one day and hearing that story.

Esme was still alive after jumping of the cliff, so Carlisle changed her and they fell in love and they got married.

I smiled at that news, Carlisle wasn't alone anymore.

"That's great Carlisle."

"So what brings you to Rochester?"

"I just ran for a while and ended up here." He nodded his head at my answer and a nurse poked her through the door.

"Sorry of interrupting, a patient needs you." The nurse said in a sweet, small voice.

"Well nice seeing you Edward."

"Same to you" I replied shaking is hand. I walked out of the hospital into the streets. I was really hungry now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I walked up and down streets, listening to the humans thoughts. I came to a small home, I heard her thought. I walked up the walkway, it was a small house, but it was charming, I walked up to the door and reached for the door handle, I hope it is unlocked; it was, so I slowly turned the doorknob, and crept quietly in, she was sitting at the kitchen table, I heard an other revolting thought from her I sneaked up behind her put my hand over the woman's mouth and put my lips to her throat and felt the pulse beneath her skin and sank my teeth into her neck.

I lounged back on the light blue coloured couch and heard snoring, hmm, must be her husband or night time companion. I should leave. I picked up the woman's body. I went to go out the back door, walking through the hallway to the back door there was pictures, I noticed one picture, it was a picture of the lady that I killed, a man and…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The girl I saved. I killed a sweet innocent girl's mother, probably the man in the pictures wife, I groaned.

I started a fire in the forest and disposed of the body. What a monster, ugh. The sun was coming up know, I really wanted to go in to town, I'm done, and I don't care if human blood tastes better! Even awful people have lives families. Ugh.

Maybe, it will cloud over later in the day.

**X X X **

It finally clouded over about noon. I walked into town and tried to find Carlisle thoughts. I didn't have to walk far to find his 'voice'. I came to a two story, white coloured house with a light blue door and shutters, (it was close to the edge of town, near the forest.) I walked up the steps to the door and knocked twice. Carlisle opened the door. "Well hello Edward" Carlisle greeted, Esme was behind him, I smiled at the both of them. Carlisle turned toward Esme and said "Esme darling, this is Edward."

"Oh, please to met you Edward." Her voice was sweet and soft like a mother, like my mother's. From her thoughts I could tell she had already heard about me, Carlisle told her everything, from my first year to what happened last night. "Please do come in." Esme invited with her sweet soft voice.

Esme left us alone and went upstairs; her thoughts were of blue prints. To the left of the living room was my black grand piano.

"What brings you here?"Carlisle asked.

"I want to know if I can come and live with you again, I'm can't hunt humans anymore; please let me back into your home." I begged. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said.

"Welcome Back".

** NOTE: _If_**I get more inspiration I **_MIGHT_** write more.


End file.
